Realisation
by Kitsune1313
Summary: Edward is with Bella and head over heals in love with her. But what if he has mistaken his lust for blood with love. Will he find real love in the form of his rival Jacob. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I am trying something new ^-^ I haven't ever written a story for this pairing before so I hope its okay.**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think.**

I stomped through the forest making as much noise and damage as I could with out leaving suspicious mess. I am usually calm and collected but not today. Today Rosalie decided to criticise my relationship with Bella. Saying that I didn't love her, just thirsted after her. That the only thing I really wanted was her blood, and that the only charming thing about her was her pulse. God that really pisses me off.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I realised that I had reached the border line between 'our' territory and the mutt's. I couldn't smell any if the dogs scents, of course no surprise there I mean all it does is rain here. I turned to my right and continued along the border separating me from the dogs. I don't hate all of the pack as most think, its just one I can't stand. And that is Jacob. The mutt just doesn't seem to understand that Bella is mine. If he didn't hold any feelings for her or at least kept thoughts of her out of his mind around me I would probably be able to be his friend, that and the fact he's supposed to be my natural enemy. Lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice the tree I was gradually walking closer to until. Owch. I bumped into it. I blinked a couple of times embarrassed at how stupid that was, and I was sure that if I could I would be blushing wildly right now.

'_Stupid leech I thought you were meant to be perfect, but I guess not_'. My eyes widened, I knew that voice. I looked over onto the wolves side of the forest and my fears were confirmed, only a few feet away was Jacob well wolf Jacob. I sighed and turned to leave. How did I not know he was there. Of all people it had to be him that saw me make such a stupid mistake. Just another reason to hate him, he always showed up at the worst times. I herd his soft foot steps become heavier, more human sounding, move closer to the border.

"So even Mr perfect runs into trees huh?" His voice reached my ears even though I was far from him. "So what, you gonna ignore me." He was mocking me now, and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes I am ignoring you, I'm surprised you caught that. I guess you do have a brain in there somewhere dog breath." I snapped back. I really wasn't in the mood for his taunting right now.

"Wow someone's in a bad mood. I would say you woke up on the wrong side of the bed but then you would need to sleep to do that." I sighed, it really did hurt when he constantly brought up the fact I was a monster. But he had full right to, because he was just pointing out the facts, but it still hurt.

"Okay I get it you hate me, I hate you. I also know I'm a monster, and that I'm not alive, and I don't deserve Bella's love. But right now I do not want to argue with you Jacob." I knew he could hear me even though I spoke quietly. He didn't say any thing after that and I didn't want to know what he was thinking so I continued on my path away from the border. I was to caught up thinking about what Bella could see in me, or what any one could see in me that I, again didn't notice as Jacob came up behind me until I felt his large warm hand on my icy shoulder. I stopped walking and cursed myself for being so careless.

"I know we are meant to hate each other and every thing but are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern as was his thoughts.

"Why does me being okay or not bother you?"

"I-I don't know. It just seems to." Every thing he was saying was what he was thinking, he wasn't trying to hide anything, his thoughts held no alternative motives. "Your wondering why my thoughts aren't all over the place right?" How did he know that. Slowly I turned to face him, his hand never leaving my shoulder, but I didn't mind. I looked into his dark brown eyes, looking for something, what, I didn't know. He smiled and laughed lightly at my serious expression. I frowned at this. "Sorry, but you are always so damn serious all the time." He said still smiling. "Maybe you should run into trees more often. That was probably the most human thing I've seen you do, like ever." He continued to smile but his thoughts were serious and it seemed he was trying to comfort me.

"Well it wont be happening again so don't go getting your hopes up." I tyred to put on my emotionless mask I once had perfected, until I met Bella but I couldn't. Why couldn't I hide my feelings around Jacob. This was frustrating, I suppose this is how he must feel around me.

"Something is bothering you. I mean you acting weird, you know for a leech." Those last words stung. I looked up at him, my eyes filled with hurt. Why is this getting to me, he always calls me that, why did it hurt so much now?

'Oh no. I called him a leech, damn it I'm an idiot.' His thoughts seemed quite loud even for him, as he stood before me looking into my golden eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that." What now he's apologising. I didn't know what to think. Was he building up to some big joke or something.

"No that's quite all right Jacob. I simply over reacted is all." I didn't want him to know how much his words cut me like knives. I didn't want to seem weak, he was my rival after all.

"No I shouldn't insult you like that all the time. I mean you do have feelings." Okay was I hallucinating, because this is not the same loud, annoying Jacob from before. Just them I realised that his hand was still on my shoulder, he must have to because at that moment he removed it with a small apologetic smile. I loved his smiles, they were so bright and warm. Wait, what? Did I just think that. No of course not. He is my rival, the mutt that wants my Bella. Right? "Hey Edward." His smooth deep voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh uh sorry did you say something?" I asked innocently.

"No, but are you sure okay. You were totally zoning off into space just now." His brow frowned slightly in worry as he looked down on me.

"Oh yer I was just thinking is all." Yer thinking about how hot you are in nothing but those short tight denim shorts. What no no no no!

"Your doing it again."

"Doing what?" God his voice is so soothing.

"Spacing out." He said this in the tone in which one would speak to a three year old.

"Oh well sorry. Just a little distracted." I said in a slightly quieter tone than usual. He pulled his plump pink lips in to a hard line, as if he were thinking about something important.

"Oh hell. Who cares." what is he talking about. My thoughts were cut short when I felt said lips crushing onto my own. I was so shocked that I didn't know what was happening, but soon I begun moving my lips with his. They were so soft and warm. I felt his hands cup the sides if my face pulling me closer to him as he pushed his tongue into my mouth as a soft moan escaped me. I ran my delicate fingers down his sculpted chest, resting them on his strong hips, pulling him in close.

Eventually we had to break apart, he needed some air. He was panting and his cheeks were lightly dusted pink. "Wow I didn't think you would kiss back." He joked with a slight smirk. Although I could tell he was nervous about what my reaction was going to be.

"Hmm I didn't think I would either." I placed one hand on his cheek and ran the other threw his slightly damp hair, loving the feel of it between my fingers.

"Well I'm glade you did." With that said he leaned in and captured my lips in another passionate kiss. Again we had to break apart so he could get some oxygen. "I wish I didn't have to but I gotta go. I'm meant to me on patrol." He whispered his forehead resting against mine. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew he had to so I lifted my head and nodded weakly. "Ill see you again tomorrow okay. Right at that giant tree, you know the one you head butted." He laughed, never breaking eye contact with me. I smiled not able to keep a straight face at the now humorous memory.

"Yer sounds like a plan." I replied still grinning.

"Great." With this he gave me one last peck on the lips before jogging back across to his side of the forest. I turned on my heel with a new found jump on my step and headed home. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Okay so that's it, thank you for reading.**

** I was thinking of making this just one chapter but I've decided to write another one cause its seems silly to end it there. I hope it was okay, I mean it was my first try writing for this pairing so please tell me what you think c:**

**Thank you again for reading and please R&R and follow ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaii chapter two, Finally! Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R. ;3**

'_Damn it why did I do that?_' I thought as I jogged back over to my side of the forest, away from the god-like being. Turning around I noticed that he was no longer standing where he was a moment ago, and sniffing the air it seemed he was no longer in the area.

'_I wonder what caused him to be in such a rush._' I stooped and glared at a a stray fallen branch as a not so pleasant thought crossed his mind. '_He's gone back to her._' Growling lowly I licked the base of a nearby tree, not noticing the pieces of bark that cracked and flew off.

These thoughts always made me rage. But not for the reason people think. It wasn't jealousy of Edward. No I was jealous of Bella. Why did she get to have him. All thought he wanted her, even Edward with his mind reading hadn't figured it out. Shaking his head slightly be remembered seeing him run head on to that tree, reminding him that he did make mistakes like everyone else. Smirking at this thoughts of what happened after his incident with tree flew into his mind. The cool lips that moved with his, they'd felt like smooth marble which had felt great on his chapped warm lips. Now that I had actually felt what its like to be so close to him like that I felt myself lusting after him even more then I had previously.

"Fuck." I mumbled to myself. I have to make sure none of the pack find out what happened. I groaned inwardly at the thought of trying to keep what happened out of my mind. This is going to be hard. With that thought in mind I quickened my pace deciding to do the rest of my patrol in human form so I didn't have the risk of the others knowing what happened.

~Scene Break~

'_God that took forever._' I thought to myself as I dropped myself down on my bed. A sigh of relief escaped me, there had been no need for me to change or really talk to any of the pack meaning that I was left alone with my thoughts of the vampire. Moaning softly as thoughts of his lean pale body pressed against mine drifted into the front of my mind, my body started to warm becoming even hotter. The feel of those lips on mine, what would those lips feel like on other parts of my body. Those cold fingers touching my toned body, clinging to me as I gave him pleasure far more fulfilling then any thing _she_ could ever make him feel. More and more of these delicious thoughts and various hot scenarios with the pale God floated through my conscious. Visions of the vampire panting and withering beneath me, him clinging to my body, bouncing himself up and down in my lap moaning and begging for more encouraged my hand to venture southward towards the hem of my faded denim shorts.

Gently my fingers traced circles around my navel before lowly undoing the button of my pants, then followed by the zippier before dipping my hand in. As my fingers came into contact with my throbbing sex my hips snapped upward a low groan coming from the back of my throat. More and more groans, moans and wanton gasps escaped me as my hand moved faster up and down my length, my palm rubbing gently against the top of the sensitive head.

My breath came in harsh ragged breathes, my other hand going down to fondle my balls gently as I eased myself closer to my climax. "Edward Edward Edward." Without realising I begun to chant the pale beauties name, my movements becoming more urgent, the pressure of my arousal becoming almost unbearable.

"Arhh...Edward!" With a scream of his name I came, my spunk coated my hand and my body went limp as I fell back onto the mattress. My chest heaved as I took deep lung fulls of breath as I rode out my high. After the high faded and I came back down to earth, regaining my senses, I realized that I would probably never get to experience the feel of Edward's body against mine. With a sigh I pulled myself up and started to clean away all evidence of what had just transpired.

'_Maybe one day.._'I though as I pulled on a fresh pair of clean jocks before jumping onto bed, not bothering with pulling up the sheets. As my eyes grew heavy I allowed one more though of the gorgeous vampire to lull me to sleep.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

**I apologise for such a late chapter update. Please forgive me! -Bows-**

**I have had quite allot on my plate the past couple of months and have been suffering from some horrid writers block. :'c**

**Buuut I shall try to finish and upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Believe it! **

**Again please tell me what you think. I really appreciate your feedback. **

**Thank you. I hope you enjoyed it. n.n**


End file.
